Secrets, Desires, Confessions
by mimsy24
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei got together,finally. What if there are still doubts in Sunako's heart, how will Kyohei ease her feelings. This is a fanfic about the things we want to hear from these two. M-rated because of the humor you decide ..enjoy!.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Yamato Nadeshiko especially Sunako-chan and Kyohei-kun.

_Well, I made it hoping that Sunako and Kyohei will confess their love for each other. And this story happened when they had already you know..haha. Enjoy!_

**Secrets, Desires and Confessions**

The daylight was about to rise up to unleash a wonderful morning. The couple was still sleeping with their bare skins still snuggled in an embrace.

Slowly, Sunako woke up with the realization that last night was not just a dream and what they'd done was very special to her. It was her first time to be with someone. And she had never known that it will be with the dazzling creature that she can't look directly in the very first place. It was with the one she loves now, Takano Kyohei.

She stared at him with a smile while he is still sleeping thinking about their times together. The first time they met, the first time she had nosebleed, the times when they have to save each other, the times when Kyohei comforts her, their fights together, their first accidental kiss…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyohei broke Sunako's deep thoughts then kissed her in the forehead.

Sunako looked down then faced him again, "I was just…just wondering how we ended up like this...that's all"

"This? Sunako do you think that what we've done last night was wrong?" he said in low voice wanting to ease her thoughts.

"No, not that Kyohei" she said "Umm…I wonder how a dazzling creature like you ended up with a weird girl who likes darkness, horror movies, human parts and also I tried to kill you too. But you---"

Kyohei interrupted her "Sunako, I love you. Do you have still doubt about my feelings about you?"

Sunako just shake her head then tried to escape from his questioning eyes.

"Look at me, please." Kyohei demanded then Sunako turned to face him again. "When I met you I was very happy that I won't live with the usual type of girls who tried to chase me because of my physical appearance when they don't really know me. You were just different. And I thought that I could never fall in love with you because---"

"Because I'm ugly," Sunako mumbled.

"No," Kyohei immediately said. "Because I made a pact with myself that I won't fall in love with you because if I did, I know your Aunt will hunt me" he grinned.

"But as we live together in this mansion I can't help myself to fall for you." He continued, "Even if we fight together we just make up like we're already a couple. And you, you stand my mood, my attitude, my appetite and you make me happy. You knew me Sunako, as if we know each other for a very long time."

As Kyohei had said this, tears were falling from her eyes. But Kyohei doesn't want to see her crying, so he kissed those tears away. Then, Sunako composed herself then tried to say something but he continued.

"And please Sunako don't ever say again that you're ugly because you are not."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow "Even with this hideous body" teasing him with a giggle.

Kyohei was taken aback from what she had just said. He always knew that Sunako was really beautiful and her body…despite the fact that Sunako was right beside him still undressed, a flashback came into his mind. Then, he felt his cheeks heated.

"Hey! Why are you blushing? Tell me, what you are thinking?" she asked curiously.

"Well, because you've mentioned it already I have to confess. Umm…do you remember about the 'steam'?"

Sunako then blushed in front of him, "The steam? Oh the steam…I thought you didn't see anything."

"I didn't, I promise. But you know as a man my imagination can get me anywhere." he smirked

"Pervert." she chuckled

"Hmm…you saw me too." he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. And I remembered that I almost run out of blood because my nosebleed was just too much and I also fainted. You are only the one who gives me lots of nosebleeds, you know" she laughed then looked at him.

He look at her intensely then have that naughty smile in his face, "And the second time that I saw you like this," caressing her exposed skin.

"The second time?" she felt abashed with his second confession.

"Uhuh," answering with his low voice "Seeing you sitting in my bed naked was like I'm in my own fantasy and said to myself that my imagination didn't disappoint me at all. I was in control with myself at that time and thought I would lose it. But I just snapped and realized that you would never go into my room naked. So, I went back to reality and set aside my hidden desire to be with you. Then I knew that you might be possessed."

"Hmm…What if I was not possessed at the time?"

"Well, I wouldn't assume that you were, because you hadn't nosebleed when you were staring at me like you want to seduce me."

"But right now, don't you think I'm just possessed?"

"Are you?"

She laughed, "Of course I'm not. I'm glad that I got used to be with you and hadn't got any nosebleed lately."

"I'm happy too Sunako that I get to hold you whenever I want and to be with you whenever you need me."

He looked at her straight into her eyes telling her that he mean it. With his gaze, she knows how much he loves her and they both share this mutual feeling.

"I love you so much Kyohei."

"I love you more Sunako Nakara." touching her face.

"Fine," she smiled "as long as I could keep you."

"You can always have me, unless you get tired of me and annoyed with me." he said teasingly.

"I don't think that would happen. I want to be with you forever," she said.

"I will love you forever," placing his lips against hers.

They shared a passionate kiss knowing that all the hidden feelings that they were keeping were finally out from their chest. And they can savor their love without any doubts. Truly, Sunako and Kyohei are MFEO.

_**Note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfic and please bear with me if I've done something wrong or you hated this. I love to hear about your opinion and PLEASE REVIEW. ^-^**_


End file.
